Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Follower
by Varianto A
Summary: 2032. 3 years after the World War III. the world is in the age of destruction. A Japanese high schooler boys will be face by many ordeal! how will he face them! Bad at summary. Chapter 2 up! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

SMT: Devil Follower

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Megami tensei series owned by ATLUS!.

A/N: My third fanfic! This story is pure mine and the demons owned by Atlus! Viva Atlus! And this is my first english fic! So read and review!

Place:?

Date: ?

"Are you ready my lord?" Ask someone in pitch black darkness.

"Yes… and we just need our warriors."

"Don't worry my lord… We already found many suitable warriors."

"Is that so? Well then… it's only a matter of time…."

"A week is okay my lord. I… Homunculus will be your loyal servant…" then sound of Homunculus couldn't be heard.

Silent is covering that area. Just a pair of red eyes could be seen in that pitch black darkness.

"Now children of Adam… be my servant…"

2032. 3 years after the Disastrous battle of humanity, the 'World War III' (A/N: I prefer call WWIII), the world is recovering. In the WWIII, The Super countries battle each other for their own selfishness. But, the most memorable battle is the battle between United States of America and Russia.

The United States was helped by Great Britain, France, and Israeli. Meanwhile, Russia was helped by China and North Korea. The battle was so fierce and their battlefields always destroyed. Because of that almost all of the country destroyed and the world in the edge of destruction. But in 2028 the USA surrender and USA was destroyed by nuclear missiles. The Russia Union won the battle. Russia, China, and North Korea become the most powerful country. Now they are making a high power nuclear plant.

In 23rd October 2027 Tokyo have a nightmare, 'Flaming Rain'. The USA thought Japan helped Russia in war. Tokyo was bombarded by USA for 3 hours. 100 bomber planes were throwing flammable missiles to Tokyo. Almost 900 citizens died in that accident. The Japanese government very angry and told USA to Apologies and make up for what they did. But the USA didn't approve their call and looked away from their problems. Now, Tokyo already restored and lives in harmony.

In South East Asia, many countries are destroyed. Philippines destroyed because a virus. This virus can kill many people in second. Their blood pressure rise suddenly then blood coming from their skin and die so sadistic. Because of that Philippines cannot be a place for live.

Thailand and around were destroyed because rebel on their government. Their government was corrupted and their citizens knew. Than a massive civil war begin from 13 September 2026 until 7 August 2027. The causalities cannot be count. Between the government and rebel army suffer major loss. Then the survivor move into European territory and make a small country.

Indonesia becomes one with Malaysia and Singapore. The story behind it was Indonesia declare a war to Malaysia. Their battle lasted for 3 years. Even doesn't have good equipment, the Indonesia army have a good strategy. In 17 august 2023, Malaysia surrenders to Indonesia and have a deal with president of Indonesia that Malaysia will become Indonesia's territory. Singapore that heard Indonesia beat Malaysia called Indonesia President and told him that Singapore will become Indonesia's territory. After that Indonesia was moving forward. They give many helped to the survivor of war and made a better country.

In Europe, the battlefield between USA and Russia doesn't look to good. Their country ripped apart like a plate that crashed into a wall. Great Britain destroyed by nuclear missiles. Germany even being bombard still survive, but with a very small population around. And other countries like Italy, Portugal, Spain, etc destroyed because become the battlefield of war. And Europe become a wasteland because of war.

Now they are in peace. But recently a cult called 'RAGNAROK' appears. They told people about the judgment day and tell them to save themselves. Not so many people believe it, but that didn't mean they don't have follower. Recent news that their leader is somewhere around Japan and make a preparation for something.

Okay, from this now the story begins… the savior of people will arise and restore the world from anyone. Let's start, shall we?

_The time will never stop._

_The waiting will stop._

_Never less, never more…_

_The judgment will come_

_And the war will begin._

_You- children of men_

_Raise your weapon_

_And fight with your own will…_

Place: Aasakawa High School-class 2-A

Date: 20th April 2032 (H-7)

Clear sky, blue sky… the cloud move slowly but surely in the sky. Birds chirps with beautiful sound. The wind blows gently between the trees. Dandelion seeds could be seen flying toward their new home.

A high schooler student looks towards the window. His realize that spring is just started. He could feel the wind blowing his black hair. He combs his bangs to his left eye for a neat look. His black eyes are looking toward the chirping bird. He put his chin to his left hand. The teacher is explaining WWIII and almost all of the class listen to him. But he doesn't know why he can't concentrate on that teacher, Maybe he bored… He pulls his uniform jacket and realizes that some money fall from his pocket.

'Damn!' he swears on his mind.

He took his money and continues staring outside the window. He doesn't realize that he being watched by his teacher.

"Kanazawa Hayato!" shout that teacher to that student.

The black hair student looks his teacher with 'don't care' look.

"What is it, sir?" Hayato asked.

"Can you answer this question?" the teacher point to the white board where a question written. 'When and why the World War III happen?'

Hayato smile a little. "The WWIII happened in 06 February 2013. The cause of the start of WWIII is the Russia Union long revenge to USA. The Union shoots first nuclear missiles in California, on 04 February 2013. That's all…"

All of the students except Hayato gasped because Hayato very fluent answering that questions. The teacher become angry and orders everyone quiet.

"Grr… now sit down and hit the white board!" the teacher shout at Hayato.

Hayato sits down and continue his activity (A/N: staring at the window.).

_Hehe… like always you are a brave one, aren't you?_

Hayato shake his head. Disagree with the mysterious voice from his head.

_You are suitable for this job. How about you become my lord's knight, hmm?_

Hayato just staring at the blue sky ignores that voice.

_How dare you ignore me! I… My lord number one servant! I will do any-_

"Shut up…" command him to that voice.

_What! How dare you! In the end you will be my lord servant!_

The school bell rings. The teacher goes out from the class. Some students already go home and some other students still talking about their day. He sigh relieve that he don't need to hear that voice again. Hayato prepared his books to go home. He stand up and walk out from his classroom, 2-E.

When he arrive at school main gate, he see a girl with a long brown hair, a beautiful face, black eyes, and wearing same school uniform like he does, except she wear the girls uniform from Asakawa High school. She waves her hand when she saw Hayato.

"Hayato-kun!" she called hayato.

Hayato realize that he called by that girl. "Hm? Terumi-san…"

She walk towards hayato and make a pout face. "How many time I should tell you! Just call me Nana!"

Hayato just give a small smile when he saw that pouting face of her.

"So Hayato-kun. Wanna go home wth me?" she asked Hayato with cherish voice.

Hayato nod a little and Nana grab his right hand. Hayato blush a little when she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" Nana said with big smile.

"Sure. Te- Nana-san." They walk with holding each other hand. They talk many different topic, until someone called both of them.

"Hayato! Nana-chan! Wait!" that sound getting closer to them.

A boy with slightly red and black hair, blue eyes, and use same uniform like Hayato but with a black motorbike jacket running towards them. He catch up his breath. Maybe because running. "Man… why both of you walking so fast."

"Hello, Yamamoto-san!" greet Nana with smile.

"What is it Rei?" Ask Hayato to that guy.

"Hey! It's very rare to see both of you walk home together! Whats up with that!" he said with a big grin in his face.

"What do you mean Yamamoto-san! We just a friend, okay!" said Nana.

Rei face full of disappointment. "Ow man! I thought both of you gonna go to 'there'!"

Nana doesn't understand what Rei mean. "What are you talking about?"

A big grin covers Rei's face once more. "You know, a place where couples… you know right?"

Hayato and Nana face become red like fresh tomatoes.

"Wh-what! What are you talking about!" said Nana with slightly embarrassed voice.

"hehe… you know what I mean, Nana-chan! You have a dirty head too!" Rei responded to her question.

"W-we just a friend! Not a couple!" she said.

When both of them argue they forgot Hayato also heard that. Hayato just fell quiet, but actually his heart beating very fast. He doesn't want they know how his feelings.

"*sigh* I give up!" said Nana with disappoint looks.

"hehe… I never lose!" said Rei with victory pose (hands in the air.). Then he looks over Hayato and make a grim face. "Except from Hayato…"

Hayato walk towards Rei then punch him into his stomach.

"OUCH!" Yell Rei and he fall into ground. Hayato just look at him and nod.

"Yeah, you never beat me…"

Then Hayato grab Nana's right arm and walk away, leaving Rei like a piece of crap.

"Wait! What was that for! Ouch!"

Place: ?

Date: 20th April 2032.

Pitch black darkness covers that area. A place no human can live. There is no oxygen just an unknown material that can be smell. Something lives in there. Even you can't see because of this pitch black darkness, but you can see a pair of red lights glowing. Then a sound of doors open could be heard.

"How is it?"

"I'm sorry my lord. He is such a hard head."

"Hmm… don't worry. Homunculus how much time do we need?"

"A week my lord."

"In 2 days he will be ours…"

"Thank you my lord."

"And have you contact the others?"

"Yes, they will help us."

"Well then… it's only a matter of time."

Place: Kanazawa's Residence-living room

Date: 20th April 2032.

Hayato sit down in the couch watching TV. he already change her uniform to his home outfit. He use white t-shirt and black jeans. He keeps changing channels and finally throw the remote to couch. His mind still wandering what Nana said earlier.

_Flashback_

They almost arrive to their home. Hayato and Nana didn't speak at all after what Rei said. When Hayato looks at her, her face seems reddened because something. Suddenly Nana stopped her walk and looked at Hayato.

"Hey Hayato-kun…"

"hng? What is it Nana-san?" Hayato asked.

"This is maybe so sudden but…" her face seems very red. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He surprised that this is the first time someone ask him to be her boyfriend, but he don't want to put surprised face. "What are you talking about?"

"I… I like you Hayato-kun." Her face now is burning red and smoke could be seen from his head. "I like you when we first met."

Hayato couldn't think anything. Then he close his eyes and stare Nana afterward. "Give me one day… I need to think about this…"

"Why?" Nana asked.

"You won't understand…" hayato said. Then Nana gave a little nod and they part ways.

_Present_

Hayato sigh out loud. He need to thinks about her. There are many people hate Hayato because he beat many gang leaders. He like her… no he loves her. But she will be in danger if stick with him. These things what make him very confused.

"What should I do?" he mumbles to himself.

"Brother!" shouts someone from behind Hayato that almost make his heart stop.

"Kaori! How many time I should tell you not to scare other people!" yell Hayato to the cherish girl with black twin pigtails hair, use a blue jacket, red skirt, and a flower pin on his hair.

"Sorry big bro…" Kaori apologize with guilty face. "It's just… you look so troubled and I want to cheer you up…"

Hayato who hear that his little sister want to cheer him up smile and hug her. "It's okay kaori… thank you for trying to cheer me up."

Smile back to Kaori's face. "Thank you big bro! I love you!"

Hayato release her hug and stare at her face. Her smile makes him feeling much better. Then he got up and walk to stairs.

"I'm gonna sleep for a while. Dad gonna late, so eat dinner first, 'kay?" hayato asked.

"Yes, big bro! Have a nice sleep!" she respond.

He enters his room and he gets somewhat dizzy.

"Ugh… my head!" he mumbles to himself.

A minutes later that dizziness gone.

"weird… maybe I'm just tired." He lay on his bed then his eyes close slowly but surely. He doesn't know that his life gonna change tomorrow.

Place: ?

Date: 20th april 2032

That area still covered by darkness. There is no sound can be heard. a presence of human can be sense in there.

"My lord…"

The pair of red eyes glows once again.

"The fourth… what bring you here?"

"That guy is already asleep."

"Is that so? Perhaps he has strong potential and become the last."

"Are you sure my lord?"

The sound of something being slammed can be heard.

"Are you doubt me fourth!"

"n-no sir. I-I'm so sorry."

"then go!"

"yes my lord."

The presence of that person disappears so suddenly. This so called 'lord' slammed something.

"hmm... I will. I will have my revenge!" the 'lord' sound become heavier than several minutes ago.

Loud and clear, he will have his revenge…

To the divine…

To Be Continue

A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for read my story! I'm sorry if you're feel offended about this story. And if you want flames it's my pleasure. Sorry for my misstype and grammar. Cause english is not my official language. So sorry. Please review! And if you have any question, be my guest! See you on next chapter!

In this chapter I will give you Main character biography!

Name: Hayato Kanazawa

Age: 17

Job: student

Hobbies: watching boxing championship, fighting, and hangout with friends.

Likes: Nana, Kaori, cats, spicy food, healthy food, and fall season.

Dislikes: liar, sissy, and weak person.

Demon: First: Samael and Cerberus.

Later: samael, Cerberus, Thanatos and Hypnos

Part of the Devil followers: The Last

Symbol: Lion and Snakes

Weapon: fist and Muramasa(demon katana).

Description:

The most fearsome Banchou from asakawa high school that love peace. Fight only someone makes the ruckus first. Live with his sister and father. He will kill every person that hurt someone that he loves. Very like fall season because of many foods. He have snake like symbol on his left hand and lion symbol on the right hand. If you wanna know, read the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drakehellrath**- Thank you for your review! I will try hard for make this story interesting! Thank you so much!

* * *

Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Follower

Chapter 2: Awakening

A/N: Okay! Chapter 2 is here! Have a nice day! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei trademark. They belong to the mighty Atlus!

* * *

Place:?

Date:?

"Is anyone here?" Ask a little boy in pitch black darkness.

"Hello?" He asked and answered by silent. There is nobody there; even sound of cricket cannot be hear.

"Please… I need help!" Silent still answer his call.

He starts sobbing real hard and tears coming out from his eye. "*sob* Please… *sob* help me…"

Suddenly he heard something moving. He stop crying and wipe all of his tears.

"Hello?" he asks with cheerful face.

After he asked that question, he heard something hissing and also some stomping sound with a growl sound. That suspicious okay, but he walks into the source of the sound.

A couple of minutes walking in the pitch black darkness, he see something unusual. He see a Ritual place, but the strange thing is not there. He could see it very clear even he in the pitch black darkness.

He walk into the ritual place. It's not big but he could feel familiar feeling in there. The ritual place has a big throne and White is painted all over that place. He sit on the throne and lean back.

_Is something brother you?_

He surprised with sudden voice surrounding that place. "W-who are you?"

_Me? I can't tell…_

"What do you mean?" he ask with much calmer voice.

_You will know shortly. Now is something troubling you?_

He nodded. "Yes…" he then looks upward to the pitch black darkness. "I need a friend."

The mysterious voice chuckle when hear the boy problem and something laughing too but with a hiss.

_Well, we always are your friend._

"'we'? Don't you alone?"

_Oh, yeah. He doesn't talk too much. Don't worry him too much. Now tell me your name._

The boy closes his eyes. "My name is Hayato Kanazawa."

_We are always with you Hayato. _

Suddenly the ritual place becomes pitch of darkness. He couldn't see a thing but he could see two figures. The left one is a big snake with hissing sound and the right one is a big dog with something chaining him.

_We will wait for you…

* * *

_

Hayato's vision become blurry, then he black out.

Place: Kanazawa's Residence-Hayato's room

Date: 21st April 2032 (D-6)

Hayato slowly open his eyes. He sit on the bed and look into his hand's palm. "That dream again."

Knock-knock

The train of thought crashed when he heard the knocking sound from his room's door.

"Brother, Wakey-wakey!" said a girl from ouside his room.

He gets up from his bed on open the door. He see his sister smiling face with a blue backpack on her back.

"Good morning, bro! Breakfast already prepared!"

Hayato just give a weak smile than ruffle his sister hair. "Well, I'm gonna change first Kaori. Wait for me, 'kay?"

Kaori nod and leave his brother. Hayato close his room door and walk into his toilet. He pick his Asakawa high school uniform and he change his clothes. He then pick the long coat uniform that almost over his knees.

"Hmm… I feel like wear the long coat today." He mumbles to himself.

He pick the long coat uniform and put it over his shirt. He walk into sink and wash his face and brush his teeth. He spit out all of the foam and gargle sink water.

After he finish all of that, he walk into his desk to pick his bag. Suddenly his head feels dizzy.

He put his right hand on his head. "Ugh…"

He can't focus his body. His legs feel so weak like he going to fall. He bumps into his desk and hear something shattered. He looks into the source of the sound and found that a picture frame falls. He shake his head and he can hear some voice.

_Now… you… ours…_

After hear that voice the headache gone. "That's more painful than yesterday…"

Bang-Bang

"Brother! Are you okay!" Kaori ask with very worried tone.

Hayato open the door. What he saw is not his sister smiling face but a worry face. "Are you okay?"

He nod a little then give her a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" she ask him once again.

"Yeah… don't worry to much okay?"

A sigh relieve come from her. "Thank god! I thought you hurt or something."

"Nah, I'm fine…" he said with slightly smile. "Now, I'm gonna cleanup first."

Kaori nod and turn away from Hayato's room. Hayato just close the door, when suddenly he see a picture fly away in front of him.

"What the-"he grab that photo with ease. When he look at the photo, his expression changed. A small tear curl down from his eyes. What he saw is a 12 years old Hayato stand beside a woman who sits next to hayato that looks very young and her smile seems calming the hearts.

The woman have a long black hair, black eyes, a very beautiful face, wear a blue gown, and a small kite shaped necklace with sapphire on the middle.

"Mom…" he mumbles with tear falling faster.

_Flashback_

Date: 23rd October 2027

"Hayato, you must leave!" The Black hair woman shouts at 12-years old Boy.

"No! I must protect you, mom!" He grabbed his mother hand. "I don't want you to leave!"

His mother releases his hand from her palm. "No! You protect your sister! Leave now or both of you die!"

BAAAANG

Sound of Missile dropped from sky could be heard. Hayato looked outside the window and saw houses burned down. "Mom we need to get out from here!"

His mom shook her head. "No, both of you get outta here!"

"Why are you so persistent mom! Please come with us!" Yell Hayato with a tear forming on his eyes.

"You know it son…" she took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, "We just accept death."

Hayato shocked. He couldn't say a thing. His mother who always smiling and teach him benefits of life, now just waitng for her death. His eyes full of anger that could kill a rabbit (is it true?). "Mom…"

His mother hugged his son. Hayato lost in thought for a second. He felt a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I never become a good mother." She said with tears raining from her eyes. "But, this is the least I can do. I want all of you alive."

Hayato look at his mother face. Her black eyes is always beautiful as always and her face is smiling but with saddened smile.

"Mom…I don't want you go. Please come with us." He begged with very calm voice.

His mother kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry, I can't." then she lift hayato and throw him over the window. He can't believe what she do. She threw him from second floor. He could see a glimpse of her mother smiling to him. "Become a strong man… when the time comes your power is needed."

He crashed on the neighborhood tree then fall down to ground. He cry out loud because the pain of his broken leg.

Somebody come after hearing Hayato's cry. "Hey, are you okay Hayato!" Hayato look at his savior face. He have a messy blonde hair with a mustache on his face. "Eric-san…"

Erik carries hayato into his shoulder. "Not now! We need to get outta here!"

Hayato nod a little. Then erik run as fast as he could. When they far enough from Hayato's house, Hayato hear something fall from the sky. He look back and saw a missile fall toward his house.

BAAAANG!

"MOM!" hayato scream with agony. Tears fell from his eyes. "NO! MOM!"

Eric looks back and saw the flame spread at his neighborhood. "We need to go to the shelter. That's the safest place!" Hayato just keep silent staring where his house should be. In his head ring what his mother told him.

"Be a strong man." He cross his heart like what his mother told him. "I will mom. I will…"

_End of flashback_

He wipe his tears and look at his mother smiling face. "Mom, I'm become stronger…"

He stands up then go down to have a breakfast. In the dinner table, he saw a scruffy man, with black and a little grey hair, and wearing brown coat with an ID on hanging in its pocket and a black color pants reading newspaper. The id look blurry but it written, 'Kazuya Kanazawa".

"Good morning dad." Hayato greet with a small smile.

The men close his newspaper and look at hayato. "Good morning son. A long coat today huh?"

Hayato sit down across from him. "Yeah, feel like it."

Kazuya smile with amusement smile. "Well, stay outta trouble will ya?"

Hayato nod a little. "Yeah I got it." He picks ketchup from Kazuya side. "Still working on the case dad?"

Kazuya shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty tiring you know? The 'Ragnarok' case is one helluva pain in the ass case."

Hayato look disgust hear "Ragnarok' cult in the early morning. "Please stop calling that cult name."

Kazuya put an apologetic face. "Sorry… a little carried out there."

Hayato smile then look around. "Where is Kaori?"

"She already go to school. You should hurry up too." Kazuya said with sipping his black coffee.

Hayato stop eating than take his bag. "Yeah, I should hurry up. See ya dad."

"Yeah." Before hayato open the front door he shout. "Don't get into dangerous business, you hear me!"

Hayato nod and go to school. Kazuya searched his pant pocket and grabbed a photo, A photo that show his deceased wife.

"Don't worry I'll protect him…"

* * *

Place: ?

Date: 21st April 2032.

"My lord…"

A pair of red eyes could be seen. "What is it Homunculus?"

"My lord, everything already set. We just need the final player."

"Good… don't worry he will come to us today…"

"I understand my lord. I will make him ours, my lord."

Then the sound of Homunculus couldn't be heard. leaving only the pair of read eye staring at pitch black darkness.

"Soon, the war will begin."

* * *

Place: Asakawa high school- backyard

Date: 21st April 2032

Hayato wait impatiently. He wait almost 15 minutes and that what make him impatient. He look at the letter that he found at his shoe locker. He read it once again.

I'll be waiting for you at School Backyard after school.

Nana

The backyard is scary place. He still waiting at that place for 15 minutes is very surprising. Well, it's because he doesn't believe at ghost. He sigh and take a sit at bench. He recall what Rei told him before coming here.

_Flashback_

"Just accept her will ya!" shout Rei when hearing Hayato's problem.

Hayato shrugged. "It's complicated… You know that I'm this school banchou, aren't you?"

Rei frown a bit. "Aw come on! She love you and you love her too! Just accept it!"

"But she will be in danger if she with me!"

"I know! But you will protect her! Cause you can make her safe!"

Hayato is thinking for a moment. He knew that Rei is true. He will protect her. And that couldn't be changed. He thinks sometimes Rei could be wiser than he is.

"Hello! Down on earth will ya!" Shout Rei with a little annoyed face.

"You're right Rei. I'll protect her"

Rei's face become bright and gave a pat on Hayato's back. "Good! Now talk to her!"

_End of flashback_

He chuckle a little when he remember his best friend face. He enjoy talking to him though even he always joking around.

"Hayato..."

Hayato look around and found Nana sitting beside him. "I've been waiting for you." He said with a smile.

Her cheeks redden when she saw his smile. Than he take a seat beside hayato at the bench. "S-so do you accept me?'

Hayato look at her and then kiss her lip. She startled looking at Hayato sudden move, but she enjoying it. He is so good at kissing. Then Hayato break the kiss and look at Nana Red face. "What do you think of that?"

Then Nana face becomes redder, but with a smile. "I-I think that as a yes…"

"Yes. I will become your boyfriend." Then his smile broke when his face turn serious. "And you know the cost right?"

Nana nod then kiss her boyfriend on the lip. "Yeah I know… and I will love you."Hayato grab Nana waist and make him thrust his tongue to her mouth for her. after a couple of minute they broke their kiss and see each other eyes.

"I love you" Nana stated.

"I love you too." Hayato continue. "And I will protect you…"

Meanwhil at the Asakawa High school rooftop

A black cape figure looks at Hayato and Nana at the bench backyard. Then he turned away and look at sky.

"Love… What is that?" The figure looks at Hayato and Nana again. "Will he answer my question?"

* * *

After Sitting together for an hour, Hayato and Nana walked home. They grab each other hand and smiling happily. After a couple of minute walking, Hayato heard a familiar sound.

"What is it?" Ask Nana with worried look.

Hayato listen the sound carefully and found out that sound from the alley ahead. "It's coming from the alley."

She gasped. "I think I know this sound Hayato."

"Who?"

"It's Rei!" Then a worried look is coming from Hayato face. "Rei is there! What should we do?"

"Why should you ask? I help him! You stay here!" Nana nod understand Hayato's command. From what they heard Sound of Rei just like he being beaten up.

Hayato run as fast as he could. When the sound is getting clearer, he know that he almost at his destination.

"Wait for me buddy! I'll come for you!"

* * *

Place: Alley

Rei is being beaten up by other school gang members. His face is swollen. His eyes almost cannot be seen because the swelling. Blood drip from his mouth. When they make him fell he always wake up and try to fight again.

"Dammit! He never gives up!" a gang member with black pompadour hair keep punching him.

"Hmm… Let's make him talk with this." The Pink spiky hair gang member pull out some katana from his school outfit. "Shall we?"

"Hehe… he will talk." The bald gang member pull out chain from his sleeve.

Rei just smirked even with swelling all over his face. "Heh, even you guys bribe me I will never talk."

The bald getting his nerve. "We just want to know where that Asakawa's Banchou is!"

Now the pompadour is talk. "You choose the hard way. Now we will never give you the tea party again."

Rei spit his blood. "Heh, Bring it on!"

The spiky hair member attacks with his katana. Before the katana touch Rei's body, someone punch his face really hard. The spiky head crashed into the wall.

"Who are you?" Ask the gang members when they saw the guy who punch their friends.

Rei is smiling at his savior face. "Hey Hayato. What make you so long?"

"Sorry, kinda busy with new girlfriend." He said with a smirk

Rei laugh as hard as he can. "Haha… like always you have an advance mind."

"HEY DON'T IGNORE US!" the gang members yell at both of them. "who are you anyway?"

"Me?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah you!" the bald one getting impatient.

"I'm Asakawa's banchou, Hayato Kanazawa. Nice to meet you guys."

"He is the Banchou! Get him!" the gang member attack at Hayato with full force.

Hayato just sigh looking at his enemy. "Man, can't I have a relaxing afternoon?"

The bald attack him with his chain, but could be stopped by Hayato with his left hand. He pull the chain and punch the baldy face real hard. The baldy fainted with one blow. "One down."

Couldn't see his friend fainted the pompadour punch him with left uppercut. Hayato got smacked on the face but he isn't fainted. Then the pompadour attacks him with right jab. But Hayato grab his right arm and crack his finger. "Guah! You little-"

Then Hayato kick his face with his knees and the pompadour pass out instantly. "Huh, weaklings."

Rei just gave a sweatdrop. 'You're monster…'

"Rei you okay?" ask Hayato.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"That's good cause I-"suddenly Hayato felt a painful feeling from his chest. He look down to his chest and found out the sharp of katana stab him on the chase. He look at his back and found out the spiky stabbed him. "Y-you…"

The spiky is smirking at Hayato painful face. "Heh… NOW YOU DEAD!" he pull away the katana and blood coming out from Hayato's face.

"Hayato!" Shout Rei.

Hayato felt weird sensation from his body. He close his eyes and fall down slowly to the ground…

"I'm weak…"

Place:?

_We meet again…_

Hayato open his eyes and saw him at the similar place at his dream. "Is this heaven?"

Then sound of something laughing could be heard.

_I will not call this heaven if I were you._

"So, is this hell?"

_Not really…_

"Why am I here?"

_You seek power, am I right?_

Hayato nod. "Yeah I want to be stronger…"

_Then come with us._

"Why? Do you want to grant me power?"

_Well, sorta. Just sign this contract._

Some contract fall into Hayato's right arm.

He read the contract with serious face.

'_I the children of Adam, Will be your servant as long as I live. _

_I the children of Adam, Will become your protector as you need._

_I the children of Adam, Will obey all of your command_

_With this oath I promise._

_To be one as the 'Devil Follower'!'_

Hayato wrote his name.

'_I, Hayato Kanazawa. Will be part of the Devil Follower!'_

After he wrote his name the contract disappear into thin air.

_Now you will granted by your inner demon!_

A three headed dog symbol appear on Hayato's right hand.

_The tree headed dog or Cerberus or I will be your right hand guardian!_

Then a long snake figure with wings appears on his Left hand.

_The Snake resembles Samael. The pet of underworld!_

Hayato felt surge of energy come into him.

_Close your eyes…_

Hayato close his eyes.

_Now open it!

* * *

_

Hayato is falling into ground. But suddenly he recover from the fall and look at the gang member who stabbed him.

"H-how could you?" the spiky hair ask.

The wound of his chest is recovered just like nothing stab him at all. Hayato close his eyes and people around him could feel wind surrounding Hayato.

"Hayato!" Shout Rei.

Hayato open his eyes. His eyes become Black, his hair become White with a sharp slit, on his face appeared something like tattoo, his upper clothes dissapear and leave his upper body naked with some tattoo like his face, and some dark aura could be seen clearly at everyone eyes.

_"Now feel the wrath of Demon!"_

_

* * *

_

To be continue.

A/N: Okay! Finish! Hayato get demonic power! Now the story get more interesting! Well for the Demon form. It's like Hito-shura at SMT: Nocturne. But his Demon form is not because of magatama but his own self. sorry for misstype and grammar. Well yesterday I have a little argument with my friend. I talk about this story and I told him I'm gonna insert COMP in this story. It seems we agree about that, but what we arguing is the type of the COMP. My idea that COMP is Futuristic and must be insert the contact card of the demon(I'll tell you later on), but his idea is that COMP is a book and it will dissapear if the user told them. Well, I got confused. Now I want the reader choose. Futuristic or old fashioned? You can answer it on Reviews or PM! Okay see ya on the next chapter!


End file.
